


The Crying in the Closet

by Radioactivehelena



Series: Sander Bro AU by justisaisfine [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Brothers AU, tw abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:43:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactivehelena/pseuds/Radioactivehelena
Summary: Roman comes home from school to hear crying.This is a one shot based on the lovely AU by Justisaisfine on tumblr! I fell head over heels for these sweet, sweet, boys and seriously, so will you. Go check it out!





	The Crying in the Closet

     Roman got off the school bus, feeling the exhaustion weigh heavy in his bones. He hated the quadratic formula, but he hated coming home even more. The useless fighting, the bickering between his parents, and being one of the only siblings who was capable of cooking and cleaning... it was all too much for him to handle.

  
     Luckily Roman had Logan with all his endless knowledge, ready to take on the world at a moments notice, and Patton, so full of energy, ready to give love to anyone who would accept it, and Virgil, shy and timid, yet so, _so_ very brave. Roman didn't know who he’d be without his brothers. Probably the shell of a man, something scary and intimidating.

  
      On that particularly chilly winters day the local elementary school still hadn't gotten out yet and for that Roman was grateful. It meant Patton and Logan were able to distract themselves with friends and homework until they finally had to face the horrors of their own home. However, the youngest Sanders wasn't old enough to attend preschool yet, which meant Virgil had spent yet another day at home with his abusive, no good, god awful, parents. Picking up the pace, Roman shoved his hands into his old winter jacket picked up his pace as he walked up his driveway. 

  
      Images of his smallest brother, bloody and beaten to death, flashed through Roman's mind. What had his mom done while he was away? Had his dad hit Virgil? Was the baby alone and scared and screaming for help? Roman always feared that the worse might happen when he wasn’t able to watch over his siblings. They weren’t helpless, but they were young, too young to have to handle this all alone.

 

Forcing those thoughts away, he tugged open the front door, only to be meet with the soft sounds of muffled crying.

  
      “Shit,” Roman swore, wiping at his tired eyes as he walked past his mom who was passed out on the living room couch. Someone had obviously put Virgil in the closet again to let him ride out his tantrum until he had quieted or learned his lesson. Roman knew that never worked. Virgil just sobbed to his hearts content until he simply couldn't anymore or until he passed out from exhaustion.  
The one time Roman had tried out for the drama club he had come home to find his baby brother asleep in the closet, haven cried himself into a coma of exhaustion. On top of that, Patton had broken glasses and Logan had a litter of burns up and down his arm. Roman had sworn he would never late stay after school again, even though he was offered a supporting lead. No, his brothers saftey was much more important. 

  
      Now, the tired, irritated boy, trudged up stairs, his stomach flipping as he thought of what state poor Virgil might be in… had his parents shaken the boy when he wouldn't shut up? Had they used him as a living ashtray? Roman felt bile pool in his throat at the thought as Virgil's cries got closer and closer.

  
     The said closet was in the back of his parents bed room. All the lights were off and Roman cursed as he flipped on the switch heading for the back of the door. The sobs and whimpers could be heard much clearer from in here. They were heart breaking, but the older brother couldn’t blame the poor baby. 

  
     Roman gently opened the closet door as not to scare the crying child, making soothing shushing noises in the back of his throat. “Hey buddy,” He whispered, crouching down so he was eye level with his baby brother, squinting into the dark of the closet. “You're okay. I've got you now.”

  
     Virgil whimpered and sobbed tiredly, rubbing his eyes raw. Nemours tear stain were tracking down his chubby cheeks, and he looked ready to fall asleep at any moment, leaning against the hard wall of the closet. Roman felt his heart crack, but he ignored it and scooted closer, opening up his arms for his little brother. “It's me, Roman. I'm right here.”

  
      Virgil hiccuped and immediately crawled into his big brothers warm, open arms, starting to come undone again. Big, watery tears spilled out of his grey eyes as Roman scooped him up and held him close. “I'm right here Virge, I won't let anything hurt you.” 

  
      The child sniffled, nuzzling his head into Roman's shoulder, fighting off exhaustion as he sobbed. “‘m sowy.”

  
       “Hey now,” Roman chided, pulling back to inspect Virgil's face for any signs of bruises. Roman gently cupping Virgil's small chin with his own calloused hands, tilting back and forth. All he saw were the wet tear making their way down his tiny little cheeks and the big red eyes, begging for another hug. “No need for that. You didn't do anything wrong.”

  
      "Mama’s mad.” Virgil muttered, his voice hitching ever so slightly as he burrowed closer to his brother, starting to shake. “‘s my fawlt.” Unsure of what to say or do to make it better, Roman opted for simply kissing the crown of Virgil's head.

  
     They sat like they, in the comfortable silence save for the sniffles and hiccups from Virgil, for minutes. Roman ran his fingers through his brothers silky locky’s, watching as his labored breathing slowly started to even out with his. Virgil was asleep.

  
      When the time came, Roman scoped him up and carried him with him to Logan and Pattons bus stop. Virgil was firmly pressed into his side, passed out from exhaustion as the big yellow bus pulled up and dropped off his brothers.

  
      “Roman!” Patton cried, running up and throwing his arms around the older boys waist in a tight hug. “I missed you!”

  
     “I missed you too buddy!” Roman laughed, hugging Patton back with his free arm. “How was school?”

  
      “I learned about astronomy.” Logan muttered his eyes sparkling behind his glasses but he kept his head down.

  
      “That sounds super cool!” Roman gushed, gripping Patton's hand before he could go running after a stray cat. “Tell me more.”

  
      As Logan went into a nervous explanation, wringing his hands together, Roman couldn't help but feel his heart swell. His family wasn't perfect, far from, but he loved Logan Patton and Virgil with his whole heart. His brothers made him feel wanted, they made him want to be a better person.

  
And Roman was determined to give them that same love in return.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay serioulsy check out Justisaisfine on tumblr. They've made such an amazing au it makes my heart hurt. 
> 
> My tumblr is radioactivehelena if you are curious!
> 
> Thank you so, so much for reading I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
